


I Told You So

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: I Told You SoAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87 (Team Nimbus 2000)Rating: PGBoard Position(or card image): Ministry of MagicPrompt: -Draco or Harry either1) a private citizen dealing with forms and long linesOR 2) Auror paperwork OR  3) “The following information is exclusive to the Department of Mysteries. Discretion is advised.” - Minimum: 107 words Maximum: 707Word Count: 699 wordsSummary: Draco volunteers to brave the Ministry.Disclaimer: The characters/places belong to JK Rowling. I am just borrowing them and promise to return them unscathed.





	I Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Hogwarts is not my forte but I hope this works!

“Do you want me to come with you?” Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen that morning. 

Draco, who was eating toast without dropping crumbs somehow, shook his head. “No, there’s no point both of us going,” he said. “You stay here and get to work on the plans for the opening. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

“Only if you’re sure,” Harry said, making himself a cup of tea. “I know how long these things can take though, what if you’re there all day?” 

Draco snorted. “I’m sure it won’t be that bad,” he said. “I’m only going to file the application for the business. I’ll be back before you know it.” 

“Okay,” Harry said mildly, hiding his smile behind his cup. He made a mental note to remind Draco of this later.

“Right,” Draco said a few minutes later, wiping his hands on a napkin and standing up. “I’d better go. See you when I get back.” 

He gave Harry a kiss on the cheek as he passed, shrugging on his overcoat and picking up his briefcase that contained the paperwork he needed. The next second, he was at the Ministry of Magic’s visitor’s entrance. Glancing around, Draco stepped into the old phone booth. 

_“Welcome to the Ministry of Magic Visitor’s Entrance,”_ a cool voice sounded. _“Please state your name and the nature of your business.”_

“Draco Malfoy, here to file an application for a business proposal.” 

A visitor’s badge clattered into the change return drawer which Draco dutifully picked up and pinned to his chest. He was sure that it wouldn’t be needed, he didn’t think anyone had forgotten his name. 

He stood passively in the booth as it made its way to the atrium. 

_“Atrium. Please exit here.”_

Draco waited for the door to open and then stepped out into the atrium. He checked which department he needed to be in and made his way confidently towards it. 

Pushing open the door, he stopped in his tracks briefly, blinking in surprise. The queue for the desk snaked its way around the spacious room. Suppressing a groan, he found the end of the queue and joined it. He could see several wizards ahead of him sitting in comfortable chairs that they had clearly conjured themselves. Wrinkling his nose slightly, he was glad that Harry couldn’t see him now. 

After fifteen minutes had passed, Draco had moved forwards in the queue all of five paces. He wondered if it would be acceptable to throw a tantrum and demand to be seen, after all, didn’t they know who he was? Sighing, he shook his head slightly. Throwing a tantrum would certainly do nothing to aid his quest to be seen as a new man. He knew people still regarded him as ‘the ex-Death Eater who had corrupted Harry Potter’, despite Harry’s many interviews insisting that he was happy, and it rankled him.

_No,_ he thought. _Just be patient._

An hour later though, and Draco’s patience was beginning to wear thin. He’d still not moved further than another fifty paces and he wondered what in Merlin’s name was taking so long at the front. It took all his self control not to march to the head of the line to find out, for he knew if he did, he’d lose his current place.

***

Four hours later, Harry jumped as the door slammed open and Draco stormed through it. He was muttering a stream of obscenities that Harry knew would make his mother blush. “Was the Ministry busy?” he asked innocently. 

“Don’t you dare say _I told you so_!” Draco replied hotly, pointing an accusing finger at Harry. “It was absolutely ridiculous in there! Next time, we’re sending the form in with Weasley and _he_ can hand it in for us!” 

Harry hid his smile again, standing up and moving to help Draco take his coat off. He slipped his arms around Draco’s waist and resting his chin on the blonde’s left shoulder. He pressed a light kiss to Draco’s cheek, following it with a trail of soft kisses down his neck, smiling as he felt the blonde relax. “I told you so,” he whispered.


End file.
